labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Yukishige Nana
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = Virgo |height = 156cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model |active = 2016 - Present ( years) |agency = Nippon Columbia (2016-) |labels = Label The Garden (2016-2018) |group = Clef Leaf |blog = Official Blog |joined = December 23, 2016 |days = 1 Year, 5 Months, 28 Days |debutsingle = Evergreen |lastsingle = Everlasting First Kiss |days2 = 0 Years, 6 Months, 11 Days |group2 = SeeDream |joined2 = June 12, 2016 |generation2 = 1 |left2 = December 23, 2016 |mcolor = |left = June 19, 2018 |twitter = }} Yukishige Nana '(幸重なな) is a former singer signed under Label The Garden. She was the leader of SeeDream. She is a former member of Clef Leaf. On April 23 it was announced via her twitter that she would take a break from activites due to poor physical health. On June 19 it was announced that Yukishige left Clef Leaf and Label The Garden. Biography Early Life Yukishige was born on September 21, 1997 in Osaka, Japan 2015 On November 20, Yukishige passed the Columbia Idol Auditioned 2015 along with Arimura Rina, Tsugawa Arika, Kawase Miko, Minato Honami, Kimura Saya, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine. 2016 On April 8, it was announced that Yukishige was a member of Label The Garden alongside the other Columbia Idol Audition 2015 winners and 3 new girls: Nakajima Ayaka, Takahashi Mio, and Hazuki Kotomi. On June 12, Yukishige was announced to debut in Label The Garden's first group SeeDream along with Tsugawa Arika, Takahashi Mio, Kawase Miko, Kimura Saya, Nakajima Ayaka, Minato Honami, Hazuki Kotomi, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine."個性の種が芽吹く春、日本コロムビアアイドルレーベル「Label The Garden」始動！" (in Japanese & English). Tokyo Girls Update. 2016-04-08https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/718324725248864256 (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-04-08 On September 16, it was announced that Yukishige was the new leader of SeeDream with Ueno Tsuyuha being sub-leader."KawaiianTV ！はち (in Japanese). Yukishige Nana Line Blog. 2016-09-26 On September 25, Yukishige celebrated her birthday with a live titled [[Seven Seeds Vol.2|''Seven Seeds Vol.2]]. On December 23, it was announced that Yukishige would be a member of the 2nd major label group Clef Leaf the other members including Kamiya Izumi, Ueno Tsuyuha, Itabashi Kana, Ihara Kanami, and Sakashita Miyabi."Label The Garden第二弾メジャーデビュー決定！" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-12-23. 2017 On September 19, Yukishige celebrated her birthday with a live titled ''Seven Seeds Vol.18 ~Yukishige Nana Birthday Party~''. 2018 On April 22, it was announced that Yukishige would take a break from live activities due to poor physical health condition. On June 19, it was announced via twitter that Yukishige would leave Clef Leaf and Label The Garden due to still being in poor physical health. She is still signed with Nippon Columbia."【Label The Gardenより大切なお知らせ①】" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2018-06-19."【Label The Gardenより大切なお知らせ②】" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2018-06-19 Personal Life Family= She has a sister."質問答えます！はち" (in Japanese). Line Blog. 2016-09-13. She has a close relationship with her father. |-|Education= She has graduated from high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Yukishige has acquired: * '''Ueno Tsuyuha: She is close friends with former SeeDream member Ueno Tsuyuha. * Kamiya Izumi: She is close friends with former Clef Leaf member Kamiya Izumi. *'Itabashi Kana:' She is good friends with fellow Clef Leaf member Itabashi Kana. Profile Stats= * Name: Yukishige Nana (幸重なな) * Nickname: * Birthday: * Birthplace: Osaka, Japan * Blood Type: B * Zodiac Sign: Virgo * Height: 156cm * Label The Garden Status: ** 2016.04.08 Joins Label The Garden ** 2016.06.12 SeeDream member ** 2016.12.23 Clef Leaf member ** 2018.06.19 Left Label The Garden * Happi Color: Yellow (2018) * LTG Groups: ** Clef Leaf (2016-2018) ** SeeDream (2016) |-|Q&A= * Favorite Foods: meat, pudding, ice * Hobbies: to watch comedies. * Special Skills: Elmo impression, Y-shaped balance * Learning Language: French Works Radio * 2016.10.14 Kikuchi Ami no 1ami9 TV Programs * 2016-2018 Bara Uri Trivia * She has met Ueno Tsuyuha's brother."愛しのななてゃん" (in Japanese). Ueno Tsuyuha Official Blog. 2016.09.21 * She, Tsugawa Arika, and Nagasawa Yoshiho are called the Banana Sisters as they all wear the yellow costumes. * She is old skating buddies with Morning Musume's 12th generation member Ogata Haruna. *First Label The Garden member ever to have a solo cover in a single (Evergreen). See Also * Gallery:Yukishige Nana * List:Yukishige Nana Discography Featured in * List:Yukishige Nana Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links * Official Blog * Official Twitter * Official Cheerz Category:1997 Births Category:Virgo Category:People from Osaka Category:September Births Category:Blood Type B Category:2016 Additions Category:Yukishige Nana Category:Leaders Category:1st Generation seeDream Category:Clef Leaf Category:SeeDream Formers Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Clef Leaf Formers Category:2018 Departures